wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Aarona Lopez
Aarona Lopez is a American actress, comedian, director, and singer best known for being the creator/host of Velvet Circus and was also one of the new cast members in Season 7 of Wild 'N Out on MTV2. Career Aarona began stand-up comedy in 2006. She is the creator and host of Velvet Circus, a live comedy show which fuses stand-up, sketch, and musical comedy. She has perfected her plagiarism skills by attending shows at the Second City Chicago, Annoyance Theater, and IO West in Los Angeles, CA. Less than six months after beginning stand up comedy, she was selected to become a "New Face" in Jamie Foxx's Laffapalooza Comedy Festival in Atlanta, GA and was featured in Season 5 of Martin Lawrence's Stand-Up Amendment where she bombed. She was soon blackballed from the comedy industry after her diva like attitude, jealousy, attempts at utilizing sexuality to advance and making false accusations towards a number of males in the entertainment industry became widely known within the industry. Once she finally was able to book a part in the pilot for 50 Cent's 50 Central, she made no secret of her reciprocated romantic interest in 50 Cent. When Ms. Browning - Lopez wasn't invited back to join the season cast of 50 Central once it was picked up by BET for a season, she blamed a number of people of interfering with the notice of keeping her away from 50 Cent. Shortly thereafter she decided to leave her family home in the Chicago area to be homeless by living on the streets of New York where she stalked 50 cent. It wasn't uncommon for her to play hide and seek inside the building housing the G-Unit offices. She has also been homeless in Chicago, Atlanta, back to Chicago, Seattle, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, back to Los Angeles, Cabo, Mexico, back to Los Angeles, Miami, the Bahamas, back to Miami, Orlando, back to New York, Philadelphia, New Jersey and back to Los Angeles where she is currently located. Two years later, Aarona remains voluntarily homeless claiming that she's living her best life as she has no responsibilities and is able to con people into giving her money. Since being homeless, she has been kicked out from a number of restaurants and hotels, had numerous run-ins with the law which as resulted in her being sent to Bellevue hospital in New York and spending time in jail for a total of 8 weeks for multiple offenses ( 2 weeks in Clayton County, GA, 3 weeks in Cobb County, GA and 3 weeks in Dade County, FL), banned from both Hartsfield Jackson Airport in Atlanta and Miami International Airport in Miami for loitering and has even been detained by Bahamian government. She utilized photos from paid meet and greets and filming of the pilot for 50 Central to make people believe that she and 50 Cent are in a relationship but claims that they have to stay away from each other because (as she claims) she started the "me too" movement and is wanted by many powerful people including but not limited to President Donald Trump and members of the FBI and CIA. Aarona uses this storyline to catch the attention of people on social media and make those people believe that she's mentally ill so that they'll send her money through cash app. There are a number of outlets that expose her lies and follow her to keep those concerned updated. JailRich, Aarona's imaginary Friend and Aaron Lopez lives on Youtube offer the most accurate information. Aarona's YouTube channel has over 400,000 views as it's her only legal and honest form of income. It includes music videos and comedy sketches written mostly by others but claimed and directed by herself. Trivia *She was the one of the only female African-American cast members besides Blair Christian in Season 7. *Her debut season was Season 7 and was also her last. *She did film a 30 minute comedy special for Wild 'N Out Presents. *She has appeared in 3 episodes in Season 7. *She auditioned for the show twice, she didn't make the cast the first time but she made it the second time. Category:Cast members